1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a golf grip, and more specifically to a golf grip having an integral hand placement guide thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand placement or hand grip on a golf club grip is an important factor in a golf swing for influencing the distance and direction of the golf ball. Proper hand placement allows the golf club swing to be properly executed in a consistent manner which drives the golf ball in a fairly predictable fashion.
There are many items being offered today as teaching aids for the golfer to guide the golfer""s hands into proper alignment. Many of these devices are external devices that attach to or slip over the grip, such as the tongue shaped lever disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,831 which is placed on the grip end, or the rib guide that wraps around the surface of the golf club grip described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,289.
Another approach to proper hand positioning is the use of separate recesses for the fingers formed in the golf club grip as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,146.
While these teaching aids may be useful for golf beginners, golfers who have played the game for some time also take into account appearance and xe2x80x9cregulation playxe2x80x9d, that is, what is allowed in a golf tournament or a certain golf course according to set rules.
Moreover, the prior art devices tend to align the hands in what is termed the xe2x80x9cneutral positionxe2x80x9d. In this hand position, one hand grips the golf club grip and the other hand (top hand) clasps the grip slightly overlapping the first hand in a position where the thumb of the top hand points down the center of the grip towards the golf club head. This neutral position can cause a golfer to strike the golf ball in a way that prevents square contact with the face of the golf club head. This results in a weaker shot in that the ball does not travel as far as it could have if there had been square contact. In addition, the golf ball may veer away or hook either to the right or left of the intended target.
Thus, there is still a need for a golf club grip with an integral hand placement guide that allows for proper hand placement preferably in what is known as the traditional three-knuckle power or strong position, also referred to herein as simply the power or strong position. In this position, the thumb of the top hand is across the center of the golf club grip slightly to one side of the grip. Three knuckles of the top hand are usually visible to the golfer. This hand position facilitates a golf swing that strikes the golf ball squarely with the face of the golf club resulting in a straighter shot with more distance.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf club grip with an integral hand placement indicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club grip with visual guidance for hand placement in a strong position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club grip with a pleasant appearance that also functions as a guide for proper hand placement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slip-on golf club grip that has a distinctive and pleasant appearance as well as the convenience, economy, and reliability of a one-piece, slip-on molded rubber golf club grip.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for hand placement on a golf club grip that encourages use of the power position.
The above and other objects of the present invention are accomplished with a golf club grip with an integral hand placement indicator comprising an elastomeric body having a generally cylindrical shape. The elastomeric body further includes a bore constructed to be slidably received on a golf club shaft. A predetermined sinuous surface pattern is provided on at least the front side of the elastomeric body. The predetermined sinuous surface pattern extends from an upper region of the elastomeric body to a lower region. The predetermined sinuous surface pattern is constructed to indicate hand placement for a power position on the golf club grip.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for hand placement on a golf club grip, comprising the steps of: providing an elastomeric body having a generally cylindrical shape with a bore to be slidably received on a golf club shaft, forming a predetermined sinuous surface pattern on at least a front side of the elastomeric body, the predetermined sinuous surface pattern extending from an upper region of the elastomeric body to the lower region thereof, and indicating hand placement on the elastomeric body with the predetermined sinuous surface pattern.